Session Description Protocol (SDP) Capability Negotiation extends Session Description Protocol with capability indication and negotiation capabilities when used with the offer/answer procedures defined in (Request for Comment) RFC 3264. SDP extensions are defined that allow for potential configurations to be included in the offer, in addition to the actual configuration that is offered by the native SDP capabilities and associated RFC 3264. The actual configuration is what the offerer is committed to using when generating the offer; however, a potential configuration may be selected by the answerer instead. Furthermore, the answerer may generate media based on the potential configuration, which may be sent to the offerer prior to the offerer receiving the answer, which can create an unfortunate race condition. When such media is received by the offerer, the offerer may not be able to process it correctly until the offerer actually receives the answer, which may lead to lost media or erroneous rendering of media and hence suboptimal behavior.